savewoyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Egg
Episode Synopsis Wander and Sylvia try to return an egg to a nest belonging to a beast who Wander thinks is the egg's mother. Plot The episode opens with Sylvia fighting against a Doom Dragon. Wander worriedly watches from the sidelines as Sylvia gets badly beaten by the beast. Wander attempts to convince Sylvia to use a different method, other than fighting, but Sylvia refuses. Sylvia tells Wander to find something for her to use to bash the Doom Dragon. As Wander looks around he comes across an egg sat at the base of the mountain and he spots a nest sitting on the peak. This leads Wander to assume that the egg has fallen from its nest and that the Doom Dragon is actually the egg's Mother. While Wander baby talks the egg, Sylvia mistakes it for a rock, snatches it up and charges at the Doom Dragon. Wander tells her "Sylvia, Sylvia, Sylvia. It's like I always say. I little cup of love takes the buck out of the bronco". Sylvia slides to a halt confused, then Wander calmly informs her that the "rock" is actually an egg and its mother is the Doom Dragon. He intends on returning the egg to its nest where Mother and child will reunite and the power of love between them will calm the Doom Dragon down. Sylvia refuses to take part in Wander's plan, instead opting for fighting the beast more as she believes fighting the best is the only way they can save themselves from being eaten. So Wander takes on the task alone, "with the power of love". However he struggles to even lift the heavy egg so Sylvia begrudgingly decides to help him out. Sylvia races up the mountain carrying Wander and the egg while the Doom Dragon chases them. Sylvia attempts to jump over a steep cliff but is suddenly stopped by Wander telling her to be more careful as "there is a baby on board". The Doom Dragon destroys the cliff they are standing on and the two fall off-screen. A long, falling, whistle sound effect is heard and the camera pans down to show that they landed a short way down on another ledge, but Wander himself is making the falling sound. The Doom dragon circles around and shoots fireballs at them so Wander and Sylvia flee into a crevice in the mountain as the Doom Dragon is too big to fit inside. Sylvia hurries to a nearby exit, hoping to reach it before the beast realises it's there, but Wander continuously tells her to slow down as she is carrying an egg. The egg begins to glow pink as Sylvia carries it at a snail's pace. Sylvia eventually stops and holds the egg while scolding Wander for slowing them down. Hearts then appear on the egg's shell as its way of showing its love for Sylvia, prompting Wander to give an "Awwww, she likes you" comment. The Doom dragon is suddenly behind them, roaring. Sylvia takes off and makes it to the exit, but accidentally drops the egg off the ledge. The egg falls from the cliff but is caught by several plants and logs on the way down, softening it's fall, before gently rolling to the ground at the base of the mountain. Sylvia and Wander reach the egg and Sylvia attempts to return it while the Doom Dragon is stuck in the crevice but Wander angrily tells her that she has "been flinging it around like a sack of potatoes". Wander states that the egg needs some reassurance to show that they are helping it so Sylvia should hug it. Sylvia flat out refuses to do so until the Doom Dragon gives an angry roar so she hurriedly hugs the egg. The egg glows pink and hearts appear on its shell again in response, but during the hug the doom dragon breaks free and burns Sylvia and the egg with its fire. Sylvia states that she is not happy. Wander pulls out his banjo in an attempt to cheer up Sylvia and begins to play a song as they once again climb the mountain the return the egg to its nest. During the song Sylvia gets shot at, frozen from the beast's ice breath, drenched in monster spit and shot by a laser while having to sooth the egg as per Wander's wishes with a bath, a game of patty-cake, a tea party and a kiss. Sylvia reaches the nest and slams the egg down onto it causing it to crack. Worried she has damaged it, she gently knocks on the egg's shell but is hugely relieved when it knocks back and she hugs it, causing the egg to glow pink again. Sylvia then realises that Wander is watching her excitedly and she quickly snaps out of it, stating that "no cutesy-wootsy egg is going to make a softy out of me". Dejected, the egg stops glowing as Sylvia turns and storms away. Sylvia makes her way down the mountain as Wander stays at the peak watching as the egg begins to hatch. The doom dragon and Wander watch as a small, round, blue, winged creature hatches from the egg. The Doom dragon suddenly roars and licks her lips, revealing her intention to eat the creature. As the dragon lunges towards the creature Wander panics and calls out for Sylvia, admitting that she was right all along about the dragon. Sylvia leaps back into the nest and stands in front of the baby, protecting it. She attempts to coddle the creature as the dragon closes in on them. A large shadow appears over them, it's the baby creature's real mother. Being much larger than the doom dragon, it roars at the beast, causing the color to drain from the dragon and for her to fly away in fear. As the real Mother and child reunite, Sylvia swallows and a lump is seen travelling down her throat. Wander points at it stating "Look, a little lump of love". The baby creature nuzzles against Sylvia as she finishes Wander's comment with "Took the buck out of the bronco". She affectionately pulls Wander's hat down over his face then pulls him and the baby into a hug. Characters Wander Sylvia Doom Dragon Quotes }}|}}}|[source] }} |} }}|}}}|[source] }} |} }}|}}}|[source] }} |} }}|}}}|[source] }} |} Songs Mother and Child Ya'll The Bronco's Buck Gallery The Egg 5.png The Egg 27.png The Egg 46.png The Egg 90.png The Egg 97.png The Egg 129.png The gallery for "The Egg" may be viewed here. Credits Story by Craig McCracken , Lauren Faust , Ben Joseph , Greg White , Alex Kirwan , Eddie Trigueros , Johanna Stein & Dave Thomas. Written by Lauren Faust & Craig McCracken. Storyboard by Vaughn Tada & Eddie Trigueros. Directed by Eddie Trigueros. With the voices talents of: Jack McBrayer as Wander April Winchell as Sylvia Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers Fred Tatasciore as Beast. Additional voices: Keith Ferguson , Tom Kenny , Fred Tatasciore & April Winchell. Ending Animatic Wander demonstrates several different styles of hugging to Sylvia. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1